


Early

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink_bingo prompt shaving/depilation.

The ringing of a phone pulled Peter from sleep, but it wasn't his, and he was far too comfortable to get up for someone else's damn phone. The bed rocked, and footfalls padded away from it, then a low voice that started out irritated and ended up resigned. Peter sighed and nestled down into the blankets, trying to hold off the unexpectedly early start to the day as long as possible. The sound of the shower running was nearly enough to lull him back to sleep, but the rattling of pipes when the water shut off snapped him awake again. He stretched, kicked the blankets away, the rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Phillip was at the sink, shaving the lat bit of stubble from his jaw. Peter leaned in the doorway and ran his eyes over the other man's naked body, a cheerful leer on his face. The damp towel wrapped around his head invited jokes, but Peter wasn't quite awake enough yet. That didn't stop him from grinning.

"Something amusing, Bishop?" Phillip's eyes flicked towards Peter before returning to the mirror.

"A wealth of things. Too many, in fact, to pick just one." Peter stepped into the room.

Phillip rinsed the razor and wiped his face with a washcloth.

Peter brushed kisses along Phillip's shoulder blade, nuzzling skin that was still warm and damp from the shower. "I thought you were taking me out for breakfast."

The look Phillip gave Peter was full of familiar disappointment. "Called into work. You'll have to take a rain check."

"Here." Peter held out his hand for the razor. "You look ridiculous like this, by the way."

Phillip raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Peter sloshed the razor around in the sink, then gestured towards the toilet. "Sit. You're too tall. No, no, turn around."

"You're just full of complaints this morning."

Peter grinned. "I was promised breakfast." He pulled the towel away and hung it over his shoulder. He scooped a bit of shaving cream up with his fingers and worked it into a lather over Phillip's head, rubbing his fingers over the slightly stubbly surface longer than he really needed to. Steadying himself with one hand on Phillip's shoulder, Peter ran the razor slowly from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck.

He settled into a rhythm of long strokes of the razor, rinsing it in the sink. The raspy sound of the razor was a counterpoint to the soft sound of Phillip's breathing, the drip of water from the shower.

"You're good at this."

Peter made a noncommittal sound and tilted Phillip's head to the side.

"Another former life of Peter Bishop?"

He chuckled. "No, not in this case." He ran his fingers over Phillip's head, checking his work. He drained the sink and rinsed the washcloth before wiping away the remnants of shaving cream. He kept his fingers gentle when he rubbed lotion into his skin, smiled at Phillip's content little sigh.

Peter bent, rubbing his face against the back of Phillip's neck. His skin tasted like soap, clean and tangy, and Peter dropped open-mouthed kisses around the side of his neck. He lifted his face to nuzzle Phillip's cheek, licking aftershave from his smooth skin. Phillip's hand was on his head, tangling in his hair to pull him closer. Peter opened his mouth to the kiss, and Phillip's tongue swept in, slick and demanding.

The shrilling of a cellphone from the living room startled them apart, and they panted for a moment before moving. Peter landed a kiss on the corner of the other man's mouth before standing up. "Rain check it is."


End file.
